an unexpected high
by OriginalS6Geek
Summary: Sherlock is bored and in need of a fix anything will so he decides to try the high he has never experienced. Cue Molly Hooper
1. Chapter 1

"Bored, bored, bored"

John looked over his newspaper to where Sherlock was currently laying on the sofa.

"I need something, anything to do i am going to go mad with This Tedium"

"Don't you think that is a bit of an over exaggeration Sherlock"

"Not in the slightest JONH, I have to keep my mind active otherwise who knows what state I would get myself into"

At this point he throws himself into a ball and faces away from john

"Sherlock we have only just finished a case what" he looks at his watch "an hour ago how can you possible that bored already"

Sherlock rolls over to look at him

"John, really do you not know me at all" with that he rolls back over. John just sighs and starts to read his paper again.

Just as it looks like he is going to stay silent and sulk he jumps to his feet and walks out the door.

"See you later then" john shouts as he hears the door shut downstairs.

Sherlock had no idea where he was going just that he needed to get out of the flat, he felt closed in, and claustrophobic even in his own skin he had not felt like this since his days of narcotics taking. He was most certainly going to go down that path again if he could not find something to occupy his time with, But with what? He lite up a cigarette that he had hidden from john's watchful gaze.( Ha and you thought that you had found my stash dr Watson )he thought to himself . The nicotine hit although it was good, it was not however near the kind of fix he needed at the moment. He continued to walk with no real destination in mind. He had no idea how long he had been walking, just that he had, had three cigarettes and was still craving some sort of release/fix. He took in his surroundings and discovered that he had walked all the way to Bart's hospital, he was about to turn around and walk back towards baker street when a memory popped in to his head. It was of a brief and at the time altogether unimportant conversation with Molly Hooper.

( molly: Are you okay? Don't say you are, because I know what that means-looking sad when you think no one can see you .

Sherlock: You can see me.

Molly: I don't count. What I am trying to say is, if there's anything I can do-anything you need, anything at all-you can have me. No I just mean, if there's anything you need, it's fine.

Sherlock: What could I need from you?

Molly: Nothing. I don't know You could probably say thank you, actually.

Sherlock: Thank you )

It was the weirdest memory to just appear, especially since it had no relevance to his current state of mind. Obviously Molly had been very helpful in the following days after she had made this statement, what with the whole faking his own death and all, but still why would this memory just insert itself into his head at this precise moment in time? Had he ever thanked her for her help? Then another part of that day came to the fore front of his mind.

(Sherlock: You're wrong, you know. You do count. You've always counted and I've always trusted you. But you were right. I'm not okay.

Molly: Tell me what's wrong.

Sherlock: Molly, I think I'm going to die.

Molly: What do you need?

Sherlock: If I wasn't everything that you think I am, everything that I think I am, would you still want to help me?

Molly: What do you need?

Sherlock: You.)

At the time he merely thought that it was her help to plan his own fake death that had wanted, but looking back on it now he was not sure. He was rude and just plain mean to her the majority of the time. A few Christmas's ago was a prime example when he had humiliated her in front of everyone, he had apologized and for the first time he had actually meant it. The need for a fix was becoming intolerable; he was about to turn away and find a supplier, when Molly walked out of the building and almost straight into him.

"oh I am sorry" was her automatic response before even looking up to see who she had nearly walked in to, when she realized it was Sherlock she became flushed, her eyes dilated and her breathing hitched as it always did to his physical presence.

"Oh um hi Sherlock" was her timid response.

"Molly"

He was looking at her response to him and something occurred to him, he might not have to find a drug dealer. From the vast knowledge of reading that he had, sex was supposed to be a great high, 'The period after orgasm (known as a refractory period) is often a relaxing experience, attributed to the release of the neurohormones oxytocin and prolactin, as well as endorphins (or endogenous morphine) giving a euphoric sensation' maybe he could thank her and get the high he was craving with on single act.

" What are you doing here, is there um something you wanted?"

"Yes there is, I am in need of a fix Molly and you can help me if you so wish"

"SHERLOCK I am not going to give you drugs what…." he holds his hand up in the universal stop position.

"Molly I am not asking you for drugs I am asking for sex" her righteous look of indignation turns to one of confusion then outright shock.

"I um I…" she is starting to ramble on when he again stops her.

"Molly it is quite simple I am in need of a distraction and a high. You are clearly aroused by my near presence and no longer in a relationship with" he stops for a second "Tom was it yes tom and are also in my likely reasoning in the need of the same sort or physical release as I am at the present moment"

She looks like she is about to pass out but then regains her composure somewhat,

"how did you know about Tom"

"You told Mary, Mary told John and John told me for whatever reason"

"Oh right" was her only response

"It's a simple yes or no answer to a very simple question but I will ask again will you have sex with me"

"Yes" it was a squeak of an answer but there was no delay in it.


	2. Chapter 2

It was decided that they would go to Molly's flat as Sherlock was unsure whether John was at baker street or with Mary and the fewer question he had to answer was all the better for him. It was a quick and quite cab ride back to her flat, she would sneak a glance out of the corner of her eyes while she thought he was not paying attention but of course he saw it every time. It's just a thank you and a high he kept telling himself nothing more what so ever.

Molly almost ran to her front door when the cab pulled up, whether it was due to excitement or nerves he didn't know or care to ask. He paid the driver and walked toward the front door, Molly was having trouble opening the door her hands were shaking, nerves it was then he observed. He took the keys from her and opened the door; she scurried past him into her small but neat flat. He shuts the door and walks in to the flat; he casually glances around and takes everything in.

"Molly there is nothing to be nervous about"

"I am not n-nervous"

"Molly you are, you have yet to make eye contact, your hands are shaking, your heart rate has increased and breathing has become shallow, shall I continue?"

"Um n-no, I-I am a little nervous I suppose"

"There is no reason to be Molly; after all it is only sex."

"Um yeah, but why me and why now?"

"Well it's simple really I am in need of a high as I have already stated, which is the why now, and the why you is that I feel this would be an appropriate way to say thank you for all the help and the undeserved faith that you have in me"

"Sherlock you-you don't have to have sex with me to say thank you; you could just say thank you"

"I know that Molly, and as you know I don't do anything that I don't want to"

She just continues to stare as if trying to find fault in his logic and for the life of her she can't or she does not wish to, he sighs heavily and strides towards her, she goes rigid he bends to kiss her as he recalls this is the best way to start the process.

He presses his lips to hers softly they are soft and warm and the sensation is not at all unpleasant. He leans into the kiss a bit more putting a bit more pressure into the kiss and moves in closer so he can put his hand on her waist, she is now responding to his touch and moves in even closer, she moves her hand into his hair and pulls him down a bit so the pressure increases.

He did not expect to like this as much as he actually was. With signs that she was now relaxing into this he moves his hand round to her back and pulls her in as close as possible as the clothing will allow, she responds by opening her mouth a bit and then he feels her tongue slid across his lips, it is a curious yet pleasurable sensation, warm, soft and wet.

He does the same and it is meet with the sound of a low moan. This simple sound elicits something deep inside of him and spurs him on to become bolder in his actions; he kisses her harder and deeper, tongue sliding across hers. On what he can only describe as a primal urge he grinds his hips forward in to her causing friction to his ever growing erection, the louder moan it generates from her, has he him repeating the movement.

Molly breaks the kiss her head rolls back exposing her neck. He takes the opportunity to kiss her neck, in the back of his mind he remembers that the neck, ears and clavicle are all erogenous zones and intends to use this information the his best advantage.

He moves down her neck slowly, lingering a little bit longer with every kiss, whilst undoing her coat with one hand. Once undone he removes it and starts on the buttons of her blouse, just enough to be able to move his lips across her clavicle, then leisurely makes his way back up her neck to her earlobe where he places a soft kiss just behind it, then takes her earlobe into his mouth and sucks just a tiny bit, she likes this he can tell by the heavy breathing in his own ear which is extremely pleasurable in of itself. He tilts her head back to his mouth he can't get enough of kissing her which surprises him.

What if any inhibitions she had before this were now starting to fade away, she undoes his coat and removes it. Not a thought as the expensive item hit the floor. She pulls his shirt out of his trousers and places her hands under the shirt on his back, not satisfied there she moves her hands in his hair and pulls just a little, a moan resonates from within him, he likes it the slight pain on his now sensitive skin, he rolls his hips into her again clothes are now becoming an issue he wants them gone. He moves his hands from her waist up to the already half open blouse and begins deftly undoes the rest and slips it off her shoulders, next to the bra one hand is all he needs for this and with nimble fingers the bra is unclasped and removed. With a new lot of erogenous zones now on offer he wastes no time in exploring them.

His hand moves to her lower back and he slowly strokes the base of her spine, she arches into him with a slight shiver. Through the thin fabric of his shirt he can feel her nipples harden and takes the opportunity. He brakes the kiss and moves his mouth down her neck, clavicle onto her breast and onto the nipple, he takes it into his mouth and sucks a little then rolls his tongue across the sensitive areola area, she responds with a heavy moan hands in his hair pushing him into her a little more. Not to displease her he sucks harder even gives her a nip, then moves to the other side and dose the same. She is quivering under his touch and he is liking it.

He moves, standing up straight he looks at her, her eyes are glazed over, breathing hard she realizes he has moved and looks at him hair all a mess, shirt un tucked and a primal look in his eyes and drop dead hot comes to mind not that he is not ridiculously gorgeous most of the time but at this precise moment hot is the only word that comes to mind. In that moment she knew she would never forget this regardless to the aftermath of what was about to happen and she kind of hated him for it, but sure as hell not enough to stop.

She steps back into him and begins to un do his shirt fair is fair after all. With every button that she undoes she places soft kisses on his chest. When they are all undone she slips it of his shoulders kissing him all the time. Never did he think that such a simple series of kisses could be so sensuous he was about pleasing his mind and intelligence not his body or that of another.

Her hands move to his belt and with efficiency it is undone. His erection is straining against the material of his clothes begging to be touched. As if reading his mind she pops the button of his trousers and moves her hand just inside of them and with the palm of her hand rubs him. His head automatically goes back the sensation is almost over whelming She leans in and kisses his nipple then licks it the two different sensations at once is almost enough to tip him of the edge. He could just let it happen get what he wants and then leave but looking down on her enjoying herself that would be altogether unfair and callous of him, even though that was his general behaviour but it somehow felt wrong now.

"Molly" it came out in a rush of air his voice deeper than normal.

"Molly please st-stop" She stops and looks at him

"Do you not like that?" a tiny bit of trepidation in her voice.

"Yes and that is the issue I should make it clear I have never had sex or been touched so intimately and you are about to push me over the edge and I am not quite ready for that at the moment" "Oh I um would never have guessed, you are a very good kisser and I just assumed that you had done it before"

"No I haven't but I have a steep learning curve and I tend to learn a lot more before I am finished" He gave what could be described as a devilish smug grin, and didn't that make her heart beat faster.

"oh okay.. did you want to go to the bedroom.." he looks around

"No the sofa is much closer and I find myself becoming impatient, we have conversed long enough.


	3. Chapter 3

With a smile she leads him to the sofa slipping her shoes off as she goes, she is finding it damn hard to believe this is happing to her, this sort of thing never happens to her, ok yeah she has had boyfriends and sex, but with Sherlock she has only ever fantasized of this ,and the fantasy was no were as good as the real thing.

He takes it upon himself to remove his own shoes and trousers not being able to totally trust his own body to behave. Clad in just his boxers now he watches her. She sits on the sofa and pats the side, he has other ideas in mind. He kneels in front of her bends towards her navel and places soft kisses around her belly while his hands undo her trousers. Once undone she accommodates him by lifting her hips so he can remove them taking her underwear with them, all the time kissing his way down her legs.( Erogenous zones behind knee and thigh) Making sure he pays attention to both legs he moves to the other and works his way up. He softly strokes the outside of her thighs with his thumbs, slowly moving inwards inch by agonizing inch. He fingers inch across her vulva and on to her clitoris, she moans the loudest one yet. He continues his ministrations while kissing his way back up to her mouth paying special attention to her erect nipples. Her breathing is become ragged she is on the verge of orgasm he wants to feel it so he moves his finger inside of her then another and starts to move them in and out. Not satisfied he moves down her body with his mouth and nuzzles in-between her legs kissing her outer lips, finding the right angle the delves in with his tongue with a few licks and sucks she orgasms hard contracting around his fingers he can feel the pulses on his mouth. He is aware that she screams out in pleasure and has handfuls of his hair in her hands that she is pulling on, but he is lost in the feel of her coming around him and her taste he finds he wants more, so he continues to lick and suck all the time pumping her with his fingers and she orgasms again. Satisfied with his work he moves back up her body all kisses and licking she is positively shuddering from the orgasms.

"Good?" he asks with a sly smile

"Yes god yes"

She pulls him in to crushing kiss pulling him from the floor and turning him so can sit on the sofa without breaking the kiss and goes to straddle him only to remember he still has his boxers on.

"Um I think we need to dispose of them for this next bit"

"Ah yes I believe we do" and with that he lifts his hips and pushes the down and kicks them off

"Better?"

"Better"

With all clothing now eliminated she straddled him positioning herself just above him, kissing him as deep as possible she grabs him and guides him in to her. He stills letting all the sensations take him over, he never imagined that this is what the act of sex would feel like, then she starts to move a slow even motion and his brain almost melts from all the sensation, his head rolls back onto the back of the sofa she takes the opportunity to kiss his neck, behind his ear, hands in his hair again (future reference she likes his hair. why he was making references for the future for he had no idea). Her movements become quicker she is on the verge of another orgasm .to help her along he latches onto her breast with his mouth and sucks hard then rolls his tongue over her nipple .She grabs his hand and moves it to her sex, he takes it from there and rubs her clitoris with his thumb and she comes hard all around him screaming his name, while she is still pulsing around him he lift her and turns so she is beneath him and he begins to thrust fast and even thrusts. A tightening begins in his abdomen and testicle and with another few thrusts he is there, his orgasm hits hard and the release of his neurohormones oxytocin, prolactin and endorphins make for the high he was after, and it was better than any other high he had ever experienced.

He sags down on top of molly breathing hard savoring the high, she does not oppose to his weight on top of her even though he is considerably heavier then she is. She just holds him stroking his back while he gathers himself, after a few minutes he composes himself and pulls free from her and pulls the throw that is on the back of the sofa over her. He is at bit of a loss as what to say to her now that the act is complete. He kisses her softly on the lips.

"Thank you molly"

"It should be me thanking you for a beginner that was bloody amazing" she blushed with comment as if she just let slip some big secret.

"Well the feeling is reciprocated molly but I must be going" with that he pulls on his boxers and searches for the rest of his clothing.

"Um yeah OK and if you ever have the need to say thank you again…" she leaves it open for him to take as he pleases.

She watches him dress it's as seductive as watching him undress. Thinking I really must remember this for future fantasies as the likely hood of another thank you is minuscule at best. When he is fully dressed he heads towards the front door with a glance back she is still on the sofa and a small satisfied smile playing on her lips.

He decides that he will get a cab back to Baker Street as it was late into the evening and turning cold it didn't take long for one to appear. As he was sitting in the cabs his fingers move across his lips they are a bit swollen and still rather sensitive his memory flashes back to the kissing the touching, the high of orgasm. There is a distinctive smell around him the smell of sex. He realises that sex could be a dangerous addiction if he was not careful from the parting words of molly he could repeat this any time he wants but it is a trap he does not, no will not fall in to he is an addict and sex is addictive.

The cab pulls up at Baker Street the lights are still on so John has not gone back to Marys yet. Interesting he should have left a while ago, he takes the time to have a smoke hoping to disguise the smell of sex, cigarettes he could explain the sex well it was not something he wanted to get into with john.

He walks into the flat John is in the kitchen.

"Alright Sherlock"

"Yes"

"Feeling better"

"Yes?"

"Have fun" there was a tone to John's voice that had Sherlock on alert

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Just curious is all"

"Hmmm"

"You just look more relaxed then I have ever seen you and that's saying something since I have known you for years"

"Do I ,well must be the cigarettes and the long walk"

"Huh and the sex"

It wasn't a question it was a statement. Sherlock caught out, how he has no idea. Looks on dumb struck how did he know.

"I am sure I have no idea what you are talking about"

"Really! Sherlock really" John is outright smiling

"Yes John really"

" Ok Sherlock if you don't want to discuss it that's fine by me ,but I know you are lying"

"Hmm don't you think it's time you went to see Mary" deflection the best way to avoid his questioning.

"Oh yes I suppose it is" he puts on his coat and heads for the stairs

"I will be by in the morning see if we have a case I will ring first just in case"

"Just in case what John"

"Oh you know in case you have company"

"Go John" John turns and goes down the stairs as he gets out side he pulls his phone from his pocket

"Mary, yeah he denied it haha knew he would"

(" awww bless him")

"Did you honest to god think he wouldn't?"

("no,no well all i know is there is one very, very satisfied pathologist texting me the details")

"Ok ok well I don't need those details, if he does not want to talk about it then there is no use in me trying .it won't get me anywhere. I will home shortly see you in a bit"

"(Ok bye")

John hails a cab shaking his head and smiling ( Sherlock and Molly well I never)

note:

OK thinking of leaving it there i do have a rough copy outlined for another couple of chapters so if you would like this story to continue let me know


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a week since his encounter with Molly, John who was ever present had not brought the subject up again but would occasional look over at him when he thought he was not looking, smile and shake his head . He had not spoken to molly although he had seen her at Barts the following day while he was there for a rather curious case. He had acted as if he had not seen her and was busy with the samples he was looking at; she had a quick conversation with john and then left.

After that he had to admit that he had purposely taken case after case even the boring ones just to keep himself busy, he could not afford to be bored. His addictive nature would rear its head and demand that go back to her for a repeat, it had taken a considerable amount of will power to stop him from doing so.

He was currently without a case and was experimenting with ways to successfully eradicate stubborn blood stains. A few of his favourite shirts had been ruined and he was resentful of that fact. He so far had tried cold salt water, baby powder mixed with water admittedly he had gone a touch over board with the baby powder it had come out of the bottle faster than expected and the flat now had that sickly sweet smell all around it , vinegar, corn starch and WD-40 with varying degrees of success.

He heard the front door open then close and footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Sherlock why does it smell like baby in here is there something you haven't told me?"

"Hardly John just doing some experiments and over did a bit with baby powder"

"Okay so what is it you are trying to do?"

"Remove blood stains"

"Having much luck?"

"Some, is there something that you wanted?"

"Oh yeah its Marys birthday next week and we are going out for dinner we have invited a few people and she wants you there and so do I.

"Okay who is going to be there?"

"Oh you know the usual people, Mrs Hudson, Greg…"

"Greg?"

"Greg lestrade!"

"Oh I thought his name was Gavin"

"No its Greg you should really know that by know Sherlock you have known him for years"

"Not important "

"Anyway he will be there a few of Marys friends and..." he pauses looks at Sherlock

"And Molly"

Sherlock takes this in and keeps his face neutral, he would not be alone at any point with her so it would be perfectly safe and it would only be for a couple of hours he could handle that.

"Before you say no think about it please, it will make Mary happy."

"I will think about and let you know"

"Thank you, fancy a cuppa"

"Yes but there is no milk I shouted down to Mrs Hudson but she either did not hear me or is not in"

"I'll just run to the shop then"

"Yes please do and pick up some biscuits as well while you're at it"

John left and no more than a minute later he heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Mrs Hudson I have been calling you"

"It's not Mrs Hudson" came the reply it was molly

"Molly"

"I have these files for John and he said to drop them off here, I-I hope that's ok"

"Yes yes just place them on the table"

She moves towards the kitchen table to place the files on there as she passes him she breathes in, he smells like baby powder and aftershave it's an odd combination but intoxicating none the less. That night still fresh in her mind his lips, tongue and hands all over her. She places the files down and moves back, she notices that he has tensed just a fraction but still visible.

Sherlock watches her move towards the table, she comes perilously close to him and he inhales, she smells of what he can only describe as molly, the sweet smell of her shampoo and a touch of antibacterial hand soap. A powerful psychological force of intense wanting hit him hard the desire to touch her kiss her (lust he categorized it he had never experienced it and it was quite over whelming) He watches her place the file down and step back, the feeling builds and builds and he snaps.

He grabs her and kisses her hard she is surprised to say the least but responds quickly her hands moving to his hair. He backs her up to the door and presses in to her, she is wearing a skirt handy as he can't be bothered with buttons he pulls it up to her hips and rips off her underwear. His hand moves straight between her legs and rubs her she moans loudly, with his other hand he undoes his belt then his button and zipper of his trousers, he removes his hand from her and places both hands on her backside. He lifts her so she can put her legs around his hip wasting no more time he positions himself and thrust in to her, she cries out in pleasure. He kisses her hard and then moves down her neck he sucks hard, she pulls his hair and this spurs him on. He thrusts hard and hard faster and faster till he can feel the tell tell tightening .She orgasms and he stills letting the pulse of her orgasm draw out his own. The release of the chemicals has his brain hazy and he almost misses the front door being opened and closed. He pulls out of molly quickly and puts her down adjusting her skirt at the same time, he tucks his self back in and quickly dose his belt up and steps back.

"They only had chocolate biscuit's …oh hey Molly" he takes in the scene in front of him dishevelled clothes, hair out of place glazed eyes, awkward tension (so they had done it again) but does not comment.

"Hi John I – I ah just brought those files over that you wanted"

"Oh right yeah thanks"

"Well I should be leaving got to get back to work"

"OK will you be coming to Marys dinner party"

"Um yeah next week right"

"Yep"

"Okay then bye"

"Bye Molly" she leaves rearranging her skirt as she dose

"That was quick John"

"No not really I have been gone twenty minutes bloody line in the shop was massive"

"Really that long?"

"Well I guess time fly's when you are having fun" john said with a smile

Sherlock decides that he is not going to dignify that with a response as it would only encourage john to ask more questions that he did not want to answer.

"Put the kettle on will john I need to use the bathroom"

As soon as he hears the shut he gets out his phone

"Mary you will never guess what"

("What and why are you whispering)

"Because I don't want Sherlock to hear me he is in the bathroom. I am pretty sure that he and Molly just had sex again"

("Nooo!")

"Yep she just left all rumpled and I am pretty sure I can see her underwear under the kitchen table.. oh he is coming talk to you later"

("bye")

"Drinks made it's on the side I got to run Mary has just texted needs me for something I'll catch you later"

Sherlock doesn't reply he has just noticed the underwear under the table ( Oh bollocks) was his only thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Well that was unexpected molly thought to herself as she waited for a cab outside Baker Street. She tries to sort out her hair which is a mess but gives up as the wind is not helping, people would just assume that it was wind swept not, pinned up against a door and just had sex hair. A cab pulls up and she get in tells the driver where to go and sits back, as she crosses her legs she realises that she is missing her underwear.

"Oh crap"

Well this was embarrassing sitting in a cab on her way back to work where she would have to work the rest of the day with no underwear, she would have to change into scrubs as it would be more decent then a skirt.

As unexpected as it was it was very welcome, It was magnificent she squirmed in her seat a bit the thought of it all turning her on. She had thought of nothing but the previous time, she tried not to as she did not want to dwell but every time she had nothing to do or tried to close her eyes it replayed over and over. This new memory would be front and centre the next time she closed her eyes and she couldn't wait.

When she got to Barts she headed straight for the locker room to find some scrubs, as she walked past the men's Mike came out.

"Hello Molly"

"Oh hello mike how are you"

"Yeah good just finished a long shift and on my way home" he looks at her a bit strangely "you know you have a red mark on your neck!"

Her hand moves up to the spot were Sherlock had kissed her and then she automatically pulls her coat up and around her neck.

"Oh yeah um rash"

"Okay! Well have a good shift"

"Ok bye Mike"

No sooner as he turns his back she races to the female locker room and straight to the mirror, taking her coat off she inspects her neck and there it was a blatant love bite.

"Oh great just look at that" she just stares at it in the mirror, so not only did she have no knickers she had another memento of her afternoon as well, this one a touch more difficult to hide. Well at least none of the patients would say anything, the joys of being a pathologist.

Her phone beeped indicating a text message

**Drinks tonight? xx** it was Mary

**Yeah sure I have a few things to tell you lol xx**

**Oh really! Would it have anything to do with your afternoon encounter lol xx"**

**It might be the fox say 8ish xx"**

**" Yep see you then xx"**

She sighed john was such a gossip.

It was just after eight when john walked in to 221b Sherlock was playing the violin.

"Mary is out for the evening before you ask and I didn't fancy sitting in on my own"

"Hmm"

"I have brought a bottle of JD want a drink"

"Yes thank you"

"Did you just say thank you? You must be in a good mood" and there was that annoying smile he had when he thought he knew something

"Don't be ridiculous john. I often say thank you" his comment laced with contempt at the smug look John was giving him.

"Yeah yeah if you say so" he goes to the kitchen and collects two glasses and pours out the drink very liberally he plans to get Sherlock loose lipped, he wanted to know what exactly was going on with Molly. It was as far as he knew the only time Sherlock had had sex with anyone. And the curiosity was killing him.

Two hours and three quarters of a bottle later most of which John had put in Sherlock's glass, he assessed that Sherlock was rather drunk and now was the best time to get to the truth.

"Sooo molly and you?

"Hmm what about us?"

"Are you. You know "

"Please be a bit more specific John"

"Are you doing the dirty, the horizontal mumbo, knocking boots you know having sex! I mean its great if you are you. I am happy for you and for molly.

He waits for a reply but he gets nothing, he looks over and Sherlock is asleep head back on the chair mouth open.

"Bloody lightweight" he mumbles to himself. He takes the glass from Sherlock's hand and just as he turns to leave he mumbles in his sleep

"Mmm that fells nice do it again"

John stops. Looks. He has never heard him talk in his sleep must be the alcohol.

"Oh that's good"

Could it be that he is dreaming of molly?

OMG john mouths to himself , he retrieves his phone from his pocket and starts the video recorder

" Pull harder"

"Oh god yes that's good suck harder"

Mary is going to love this he thinks to himself and if Sherlock ever finds out I am dead.

Just as he opens his mouth to say something else his phone beeps and he wakes. John hurriedly shoves his phone in his pocket and walks to the kitchen.

"I was about to leave you fell asleep"

"Did I"

"Yes so I am ah going to go Mary should be back soon"

"Ok was that my phone that went off?"

"Yeah it's over there on the coffee table"

Sherlock rose to retrieve it when he stopped half way through getting up. He looked down at himself and abruptly sat back down and crossed his legs.

John was watching with amusement

"Problem Sherlock?"

"Nope just more drunk then I thought"

"If you say so"

"Pass my Phone will you"

John walks over to the coffee table and grabs his phone, he throws it to him just to be mean.

"Right I'm off catch you later"

He does not get a reply Sherlock is squinting at his screen, then his eyebrows slow rise into a surprised expression.

John wants to ask but he doesn't he leaves the flat and as soon as he is outside he is on the phone.

"Mary yeah I am on my way home"

"(Did you get anything out of him?)"

"No he fell asleep but that's where it gets fun!"

"(What do you mean)"

"I have a video you are going to love it!"

"(A video? Really? What does this video consist of)"

"Oh you are just going to have to wait but if he ever finds out he will kill me and probable you too."

"(Oh that sounds interesting. Well I won't be long as I am getting bored of hearing about Sherlock and what she would do to him if he was here know, and I am pretty sure she has just drunk texted him)"

"Ah that would explain the surprised look on his face anyway I will be waiting up for you Mrs Watson"

"(Oh really Dr Watson then I will make it home even quicker)"

"Make sure you do, bye"

"(bye)"

Sherlock looks at his screen and re-reads the text he has received from molly

** I really enjoyed this afternoon I wouldn't mind a repeat and I mean right now you are hot did you know that well of course you do do you own tight jeans I think your arse would look amazing in jeans not that your arse isn't amazing anyway I want to bite it I bet it tastes yummy god I want you right now you are sooo sexy xxxxx**

He reads it again just to make sure that his alcohol induced brain has correctly understood what he has read, he looks down at his erection then back at the screen he types out his reply

** come over then SH **


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you all for reading and reviewing this is my first attempt at a fanfic and was unsure about it

* * *

><p>Molly receives a text and nearly chokes on her disaronno and coke as she reads it; never in her wildest dreams did she think that would be the reply she got to her drunken message. She had fully expected to be ignored or told to shut up. But nooo he had told her to come over and she fully intended to take him up on his offer. She downs the rest of her drink<p>

"Got to love and leave you Mary"

Mary smirks

"Oh! Better offer?"

"Um as a matter of fact" she giggles

"Oh by all means go" she says full on smiling "I should be getting home to john anyway"

Molly kissed her on the cheek and dashed out the door nearly tripping over her own feet in her rush to get over to 221b. She hails a cab as she waits, she is excited and nervous a cab pulls up and she jumps up in.

"Baker Street please and hurry"

The cab drives off and before she knows it she is there, she all but throws the money at the driver and leaves before he can give her change. She opens the front door and goes up the stairs but in her drunken and eager state trips, when she looks up she notices a pair of naked feet and slowly she looks up his legs, Clad in dark blue denim up and up she looks his zipper and button undone and they were hanging on his hips, then bare skin he is not wearing a top, she gulps not many people would know it to look at him but he was well toned. Looking appreciatively at his body she moves to his face he has a smirk on his face and a hungry look in his eyes.

Molly stands and walks up the remaining stairs her heart pounding in her chest, she was right he looked mighty sexy in jeans he turns to walk into the flat and the only thought that came to mind was **oh my god **his arse in jeans she was right it was amazing and hot.

The alcohol in her system makes her brave and she grabs his arse and gives it a squeeze

"Something you like molly?" his voice deeper than usual he turns his head slightly and hitches an eyebrow. Well doesn't that make her heart skip

"Um yes as a matter of fact."

"Well by all means do continue"

She disposes of her coat and shoes in record time and then steps in to him, his back still to her front. She places soft kisses across his shoulder blades while one of her hands strokes his lower back, the other slides under the waist band of his jeans and across his arse cheek he shivers under her touch. Her kisses work down his spine removing her hands from his skin she slowly pulls down his jeans and he steps out of them. Just where she wants to be she kisses his lower back and then each cheek with a mischievous smile she nips both as well. Standing she places her hand on his lower back and slowly walks to face him fingers caressing him as she moves, when she is face to face his eyes are closed mouth slightly open and he is absolutely breath taking, His eyes open and look directly into hers they are almost black with a tiny ring of the amazing green blue that is his colour, leaning down he captures her mouth with his own it is a searing kiss full of wanting.

Molly pulls away first and with a grin she kisses down his neck along his chest and down until she is on her knees, keeping eye contact with him she takes hold of his erection and gently strokes him then kisses it blowing gently on the tip. His eyes are wide as he watches her and the moment she places her lips around him he moans loudly and shudders. She sets a slow rhythm watching him the whole time sucking and licking the shaft she he is coming apart and it is kind of liberating to have this power over him, sensing that he is close she stops don't want this to end too soon.

He brings himself to her level and kisses her hard hands on either side of her head, lowering her to the floor he covers her with his own body. He kisses her neck shoulder then works his way down removing her bra as he goes, he latches on to her breast and she arches into him his other hand working the other one. Moving down her body placing soft kisses and nips he reaches her jeans with a salacious smile he undoes them still kissing as she lifts her hips so he can pull them down. Once off he kisses all the way back up to her thighs, fingers sliding in she moans and arches hands once again going to his hair she really did love his thick wavy locks. With the slow pumping of his fingers she can feel the build-up of an orgasm then his tongue joins in and she comes quickly screaming so loud that she is sure that half of Baker Street heard her.

He leans back on his heels and gently pulls her so she is straddling him and kisses her once again, her hands go around his neck and she pulls him closer. He positions himself just right and eases her on to him his hands on her lower back. Once she has recovered from the mind blowing orgasm she starts to move in a slow rhythmic motion and they lose themselves in each other, when she picks up speed he knows she is close and so is he. She nuzzles in to his neck and kisses it sucking hard, she comes hard and it milks him at the same time, breathing hard he rests his forehead on hers trailing his fingers along her spine lazily.

There is no rush this time round they both redress but at a lazy pace, the sight of him in jeans and she wants him again right now but she must go she does not think he is ready for her to stay the night he has not asked and she is not going to push the matter. He has his back to her and she takes the opportunity to take a photo of that arse in jeans in case this is the only time she gets to see it. He hears the click of the camera and turns as she is putting the phone away.

"Did you just take a photo?" there was a touch of humour in his voice

"well…." She considered saying no "yes I did of that amazing gluteus Maximus"

"Oh is that so" arching his eyebrows

"Yes. I was right it is amazing in jeans and I wanted evidence of the fact for personal clarification"

He just smirks and walks over to her, he runs his finger down her neck and stops at the love bite.

"What do we have here?"

She shivers at his touch

"That would be a love bite that you left earlier today"

"Oh really? I do apologise" she can tell he doesn't mean it by his tone

"Not to worry you have a matching one now" he looks down at her with surprise she takes the opening to run her finger down his neck to where there was a nice fresh mark. She kisses it once and then leaves with a self-satisfied smile.

Sherlock watches her get into a cab from the window he knew that sex was going to be addiction from the very first moment he entered molly and it was, he nearly never let her go tonight but was it just because of the sex or was it more…


	7. Chapter 7

Sherlock was on laying the sofa the following morning not having moved since he watched molly leave. He was thinking over the last couple of days and how it would seem that a feeling of sentiment for molly had worked its way in to his being. It was dangerous, a chemical defect this whole situation was not supposed to of happened, it was a selfish need to get high and relieve his boredom and the first time it was exactly that. The second time he can only think of as undiluted lust, he had never experienced it and he was unable to control it when the opportunity presented itself.

Last night was again a selfish act of indulgence brought on by the alcohol, but something had changed and he could pin point the exact moment that it had happened. It was while she was watching him while pleasing him he could see all the emotions she was experiencing through her eyes, lust, tenderness, joy and deep sentiment bordering on love.

That look had sparked something he thought would never happen to him, the great Sherlock Holmes to whom everything but work was transport had experienced sentiment. Looking at it know in the sober light of day it was clear what he had to do, he had to stop whatever this was he could no longer pursue it for selfish or any other reason, it boiled down to two reasons the first it would distract him too much after all it was a defect found on the losing side and he did not like to lose and the second he could not return the feelings she had for him in the same way he was incapable of it he was sure.

He would only end up destroying the kind considerate person that she was. He had already over stepped the line by a mile he could not let her hopes get up any further it would be unfair and wrong. He would delete all of it the feel of her skin her lips on his, her look of total abandonment while having sex and most of all that look the one that had started all of this.

And he tried and tried to delete it but it just would not go**, why won't you delete just get out of my head.** But the more he tried the fast and more vivid the memories became, had she really got under his skin this quick or had he just been oblivious to it all along **Its because your**

"Selfish" he spoke aloud

"What was that" came a voice

He had no idea how long he had been in thought but when he looked over john was sitting in the chair reading his newspaper.

"Nothing just thinking aloud"

"Must be good going by your facial expressions"

"Hmm that is debatable"

"What to talk about it?"

"No"

"Look I am going to give you a bit of advice" Sherlock sits up and looks at him sceptically and is about to interrupt.

"No just listen you are not a bad person." He is about to interrupt again "Shut up and listen. You are arrogant and self-righteous. You are gradually learning to behave better around people but you still don't generally realise when you hurt someone, you just don't have the right interpersonal skills to stop it happening, but you are getting better and to the people that love you and yes there are people that love you we don't take it personally anymore it's just who you are. So whatever has you messed up in that big old brain of yours and I think I know, don't do anything stupid don't think logically and if it is meant to be it will be"

He sits back with a huff and watches Sherlock. His mouth goldfishes for a moment then finally he looks a john

"that… was the worst bit of advice I have ever heard and as for the rest of it well it's not my problem if people don't want to hear the truth"

"Shut up Sherlock just shut up take it as you will but it's the truth and at the end of the day I don't want to see you hurt yourself over a self-perceived notion that everything else is transport there is more to life then work"

It was scary how well john had acutely read the situation was he that obvious or was john just stabbing in the dark either way he was not going to let him know that some of what he had said did actually make sense, he was in fact arrogant, self-righteous, he had no idea when he had hurt someone and most of the time didn't care if it was pointed out apart from the incident at Christmas and had instantly become gentle with her when he had realised.

She had worked her way into his heart before he had even realised, she liked him for him even with all his social awkwardness and lack of inter-personal skills, could this really work could he balance sentiment and work…

John was watching all the different emotions play across Sherlock's face was it that he was actually thinking over what he had said and was taking it in, nah he was probable thinking of some retort but when five minutes had passed and he was still silent and had returned to his think position John took the cue and left god knows how long he would be like that and he had already read the paper so he decided to leave.

Once outside he dug his phone out of his pocket and called Mary

"hey I think Sherlock has feelings for molly"

"(noo what makes you think that)"

"Just an observation you know you pick thing up when you spend so much time with the world's only consulting detective"

"(Well aint that a turn up for the books)"

"I know right, who would have thought it, that little molly Hooper would be the one who cracked Sherlock Holmes"


	8. Chapter 8

For the remainder of the week Sherlock stayed locked away in his flat, he had turned down case after case even the ones from Scotland Yard he just could not focus on anything. He was frustrated in more ways than one and it was getting to be a problem.

He would close his eyes and she would be there, so he gave up trying to sleep. So option two he would try to retreat in to his mind palace block out the world around him. It would work for a brief time then there she was working her way in to his palace she was everywhere.

It was like going through withdrawal. He had the ever present needing and pain that goes with addiction and denying a hit. At one point he had even self-pleasured hoping that it would ease the needing, It did not have the same intensity or desired affect and all it did was increase the wanting that had developed for molly.

When john arrived he was still on the sofa, even thought he had showered and changed it was evident that he had done much else. John made himself a drink sat in his usual chair and prepared himself it was time for Sherlock to snap out of whatever his current state was.

"Whatever it is that has you like this bloody snap out of it will you" john waves his hands around in Sherlock's direction to emphasize his point. "You have been holed up for days it's Marys birthday today and you will becoming tonight even if that means I drag you by your hair do we have an understanding?" he huffs out a breath of air and sits back

"I am sure I have no idea what you are referring to and yes I am aware of the day and after some consideration I have decide to attended so if there is going to be any hair pulling later today it will most certainly will not be done by you!" was Sherlock's reply

"Oh ok. I am glad to hear it and so will Mary as I am sure Molly will be to.. I mean that is everyone will be. We have all been worried about you the last couple of days."

"hmm well I am fine what time tonight?" John got that he didn't want to talk about it so went with the change in subject.

"Table's booked for eight and it's at floridita"

"Is that the Cuban restaurant in Soho?"

"Yeah that's the one you heard of it?"

"Yes it has dancing as well does it not?"

"Um possibly I might have heard it has a live band at the weekends"

"Hmm"

"Look your still coming. You don't have to dance I am pretty sure no one will really. Mary just thought it would be different"

"Yes, yes of course"

"Ok then, will you be meeting us there or do you want us to swing by and pick you up?"

"I will meet you there I have a few things I need to do before tonight"

"Ok but please don't be late" Sherlock gave him a side long glance

"I will not be late I assure you" with that john made his exit and left Sherlock to whatever it was that he had to do.

Once john was gone Sherlock grabbed his coat he had some shopping to do. He had decided what he was going to do with regards to Molly and he wanted to make sure he looked his best.

At eight o'clock Sherlock walked through the doors of floridita on time as promised. The others were at the bar awaiting their table he casually strolled over to join them. Molly was the first to notice him and her mouth popped open a little bit at what he was wearing. His new outfit of black label skin tight black jeans and black label tight fitting dress shirt in light blue had had its desired effect.

He gave her his most charming smile and took in her attire. It would seem he was not the only one to have gone shopping. She wore a very nice black dress that fitted perfectly and showed a good amount of skin in all the right places. She smiled and he could see the flush that was creeping over her skin, and the dilatation of her pupils she was clearly remembering the last time he wore such well fitted jeans and it pleased him immensely. He heard his name being called and turned reluctantly to find out who it was. It was Mary.

"Oh Sherlock you made it I am so glad" she said with a smile. She glances past Sherlock to see Molly is openly staring at his arse "Are you wearing jeans? I don't think I have ever seen you in jeans you look very good in them, doesn't he molly"

At the sound of her name being called molly looks up from where she had been staring and looks at Mary who has just winked at her.

"Um yes very good" Just then a waiter came over to tell them that their table was ready, he watched as molly made her way to the table along with lestrade, Mrs Hudson, Mary and two ladies he did know or did he really care to get to know. John is standing next to him smiling.

"What?" Sherlock asked him

"Been shopping then?" he nods at Sherlock's new attire

"Yes"

"Any particular reason" john askes

"No should there be?" Sherlock asks quizzically

"No not really "johns smile is so wide now that Sherlock thought that's his face may split

"What!" Sherlock's asks

"Nothing"

"Oh Shut up john"

"I didn't say anything"

"No but I can hear you thinking" with that Sherlock walk to join the others. John shakes his head at his friend with a smile as he walks to join them he catches Mary's eye and nods his head towards Sherlock who has managed to push lestrade subtly aside so he can sit next to Molly.

"I know right" she mouths at him and he nods as he takes his seat next to her. Mary leans in to john so she can whisper.

"Have you seen how tight his clothes are it's like he went shopping in the children's section" she laughs gently

"It's hard not to notice but I am trying believe me" john replies with his own laugh

"I think Molly appreciates the effort though" says Mary

"Oh I am pretty sure she is the reason for the new outfit."

"You think so"

"I know he had me send a text the other day from his phone and there was a text from molly from the other night saying how he would look good in jeans" Mary looks at john with a look of surprise" I know I should not have read his text but he should not be so lazy and send his own damn texts and it was just sitting there and he never keeps texts so I looked and believe me I wished I had not and it explained why he was wearing jeans the following morning I didn't even think he owned any"

"Ooo what did the text say" Mary asks

"Please don't make me repeat it" John mocks a grimace

"Oh come on tell me" she batters her eyes at him the laughs. He looks at her for a moment he huffs

"It was something along the lines of she really enjoyed their afternoon .Which I am sure I nearly walk in on by the way, that she wanted a repeat as soon as possible and that he would look amazing in jeans and something about biting his posterior" he shudders.

"Oh my god that must have been the night we went to the fox, She said she had a better offer well I guess he was it."

They both looked over to Molly and Sherlock. Molly is in conversation with lestrade who had managed to sit the other side of her and Sherlock was just staring intently at her while Janine one of Mary's friends was trying to make conversation with him without success.

"What do you reckon the outcome of tonight will be?" Mary asked john

"Oh I reckon they will leave together, I am however surprised his stare had not incarnated molly's dress that is one intense gaze going on there" he laughs

"You should have seen the way molly was staring at his bum earlier it rivals the way he is staring now" they both laugh together at waiter arrives to take their orders and ends their conversation.


	9. Chapter 9

Throughout the meal molly could feel Sherlock's gaze. She would sneak a glance at him every now and then and the look in his eyes would make her insides squirm. she would remember his very talented fingers and mouth, the way he moved inside her these were not things she should be thinking about while out in public having dinner with friends, she tried to put the images out of her head without any luck. It did not help when Sherlock got up to go to the bathroom; molly nearly fell out her chair watching him walk away she looked around the table to see if anyone had noticed no one seemed to apart from Mary who just winked at her. Everyone was having a good time and not long after they had finish eating the band started up. All the girls looked at each other and smiled they had all had a few drinks and the urge to dance had hit them all. They all hit the dance floor with alcohol induced vigour, Mrs Hudson had politely declined and gone to the bar with lestrade. John had moved next to Sherlock and watched as the women danced about laughing and have a good time. It was a small dance floor so when a dozen more people hit the floor it was pretty crowded Sherlock was watching with great interest as molly's dancing became only what he could describe as provocative. John watching Sherlock was trying not to outright laugh as his eyes became wider and wider and began to fidget the more he watched molly's dancing. "It's called twerking I believe" said john Without taking his eyes from the dance floor Sherlock replied "I know what twerking is john I have just never seen it before" "How on earth do you know what twerking is, but you don't know about the solar system " With a sigh he answers "Not that again john I told you that I must have deleted that bit of information, and I happen to know what twerking is, because while you were away on your sex holiday I had a case that involved a jealous boyfriend and his over exuberant girlfriend, anyway it was a term that was brought up I did not know of it so I researched it." "Okay but that still does"….. He felt Sherlock tense and saw his eyes narrow, John looked onto the dance floor to see that a few young men had worked their way through to where molly and the others were dancing and were dancing very close to them all. John did not feel there was much to worry about even when one of them put his hands on Mary's hips all she did was smile up at him and wave her ring hand, he smiled and nodded and backed away. Then he noticed that one of the others was doing the same to molly and that's when things got interesting. Sherlock rose to his feet and marched straight for the dance floor. Molly was having a good time she knew that she was being watched so decided to make it worth the watch. She would sneak a look every now and then and see him staring. She continued to dance and when a couple of lads joined in she didn't mind, they were kind of cute and normally she would be thrilled but she only had eyes for one person in particular and when she looked over he was not there. Oh well she thought maybe he is at the bar or the restroom, when she looked back to the lad he was extremely close and was placing his hands on her waist moving with her. She smiled up at him and he smiled back taking it as an invite to move closer, just as he was about to she saw him freeze and move back from her, she was confused until she felt a strong pair of hands on her waist and the familiar smell of aftershave and she knew straight away who it was, Molly turned and looked up to his face and smiled but he was still giving the stink eye to the other lad, so she weaved he hands around his neck and into his hair and pulled his head down so he was looking at her. "Hey jealous much" she said with a smirk "What no just looking out for you he was clearly a bad choice" "Oh really and why is that" "Well to start with he has no dress sense.." "Just admit it Sherlock you were a little bit jealous" He looks at her for a long moment then sighs "Yes I suppose I was, I have all these feelings that are foreign to me and I don't know what to do with them, I started all this on a selfish whim but I now find myself wanting your company on a more intimate level all the time. I am not boyfriend material I don't do hearts and flowers and all that romantic nonsense and I don't even know if I am capable of loving someone on that kind of level." Molly looks up at him with a smile "Sherlock I know who you are and I know you will never change and I don't want you to I would never expect flowers and romance if that's what I wanted I would have stayed with tom, but I don't I want you just as you are all brooding and sometime mysterious, and sexy as hell in these jeans" "I do not brood!" "Yes you do and you sulk like a teenage girl but hey that's what I signed up for" Before he has a chance to argue she pulls him down for a kiss. Over at the table four people are watching the dance floor action. "Well I never" lestrade comments "Sherlock and molly would never in a million years have seen that coming" "Oh it wonderful dear to be honest I thought he was gay not that it matter of course I just hope that he is happy and she is a lovely young girl and has a right set of lungs on her so I know he makes her happy" says Mrs Hudson with a wink John looks at Mary and smiles takes out his wallet and hands over a twenty "Well I guess you won that one a public display of affection never thought it would happen" "Hang on did you know about this?" asked lestrade "Well yeah sort of nearly walked in on them once and then there was the texts" "Oh right and you Mrs Hudson?" "well dear I didn't know it was molly but the other week there was a lot of noise and a lot of happy screams coming from the flat so I kind of knew there was someone but I don't like to pyre" Back on the dance floor molly breaks the kiss "how about you take me home" she asks with a smile "It would be my pleasure molly and by the end of the night it will be your pleasure over and over again" he replies with a devilish grin "Oh well lets get to it then and can we try and make it to a bed this time I had a carpet burn last time" "I can't guarantee that I am afraid" Turns out that they could not make it to the bed the table was close enough. FIN 


End file.
